


Endless

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-20
Updated: 2013-06-20
Packaged: 2017-12-15 15:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s often said that the smallest of things in life can really make a difference.<br/>Those routinely, insignificant and unnoticed little qualities to the day that don’t seem to matter on a grander scale at all. They seem completely replaceable and unneeded if someone was to step back and think about it from afar, like stepping away from the magnifying glass and seeing that a blade of grass was no longer a skyscraper, but shorter than your finger. But that doesn’t make them any less special or pleasant. And it certainly doesn’t stop anyone from wanting them to drag on for just a minute longer.<br/>Today was one of those days that Ryan could appreciate the small things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endless

It’s often said that the smallest of things in life can really make a difference.

Those routinely, insignificant and unnoticed little qualities to the day that don’t seem to matter on a grander scale at all. They seem completely replaceable and unneeded if someone was to step back and think about it from afar, like stepping away from the magnifying glass and seeing that a blade of grass was no longer a skyscraper, but shorter than your finger. But that doesn’t make them any less special or pleasant. And it certainly doesn’t stop anyone from wanting them to drag on for just a minute longer.

Today was one of those days that Ryan could appreciate the small things.

Waking up a few hours before he was supposed to was one of his favourites. It’s not bright enough yet and the sun tries to seep through but it can’t quite give that imitation of true morning, the time to fully wake up and head to work. It’s almost like a twilight zone, comfortably dim and quiet and by far the most relaxed he’s been in days. The window to his shared apartment is open enough for him to hear the dazed, almost lazy drone of the occasional car, probably someone heading off to work early. It’s relieving that he’s probably got a few hours to go until the blaring of his alarm sounds and he has to drag himself out of such a comfortable spot.

Just as he’s musing about how comfortably numb his body feels, Jack picks the moment to mumble in his sleep, shifting from his position and Ryan feels him get closer. He doesn’t even see the movement, he’s on his back staring at the ceiling, but he feels that warmth get closer and the hand that’s been settled on his chest for a while now moves just a fraction. All he can feel is comfort and heat, surrounding him like a haze. A comfort he wishes would never leave at the steadily lightning sky and the push of a clock.

It’s such a small thing, some unknown lure of the hours he normally never gets to see with his favourite person asleep by his side – but it so much better than all the bigger things he has to face now and again. The details can be far more beautiful than the complete picture, he likes to believe.

For what seems like an endless expanse of time, he listens to the gentle pattern of breathing from Jack and carefully, he moves his head to the side to watch the other’s chest rise and fall in deep, effortlessness motions.

The sound of birds is beginning to fill the air, and somehow Ryan knows it’s time to get up soon, his natural alarm kicking in. Risking waking the other up, and half hoping he might, he turns on his side and slips a hand across Jack’s waist. His beard tickles just under Ryan’s neck when he gets comfortable, and as he runs his fingers up and down the other’s back, Ryan can feel those slow, patterned breaths speeding up just a fraction. Irregular and cut off by a yawn, and Jack finally stirs awake, mumbling something incoherent and inaudible. Ryan assumes it’s something like good morning, and as he feels lips press just at the base of his neck he mutters the greeting back, voice gravelly.

They barely talk, and there’s no real need to. Ryan’s content to lay there as the sun finally manages to pierce the curtains, the sound of traffic speeding up and the birds not sounding so distant anymore. He can’t decide if he likes this hour more or not, but either way they both revel in lazy, warm touches and that oddly relaxing soundtrack of the outside world waking up with them.

A mere ten minutes before the alarm goes off Ryan pulls Jack into a lazy kiss, hand settled on the other’s waist and running feather light patterns across the skin there whilst Jack's own finds a place just on Ryan’s shoulder. It’s impossible comfortable and warm, and the feeling of Jack’s lips meshing against his own feels like possibly the greatest thing on the planet right then and there. But eventually it has to stop. When the alarm goes off, it’s like the veil is pulled away.

That small, insignificant pleasure of being awake before you have to be becomes a minor thing again. No longer an endless hour of comfort and kisses, in limbo between wanting to get up and wanting to drift back into sleep and wanting to spend every second touching and kissing the other. But it doesn’t make it any less important, even as Jack grumbles as he turns, knocking the alarm off with a not-so-gentle tap.

Ryan finally gets up that day feeling nothing short of content and happy. Pleased that such small and simple things can make such a difference to the day, and somehow he thinks Jack appreciates them too. If the way he keeps pulling him into loving embraces and slow, barely-there kisses is anything to go by.

As though time had lost its meaning, and those hours they normally didn’t get to appreciate meant the world.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to reblog or like this fic on tumblr:
> 
> http://teaandotherstuff.tumblr.com/post/51408707821/endless


End file.
